


Happily ever after

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming Inside, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fun, Groping, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, No historical accuracy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, compliments, hope i got everything, king author, not for the porn tags!, peasant edward, sort of medieval but, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: King Author has been in love with the town's doctor for a long time.It's been their secret, until Author was forced to face his transgender problems.They have a happy end, in the end.
Relationships: The Author/Dr Iplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Happily ever after

Author slipped into the modest town-house, making sure his hood hung deep in his face. He couldn't let himself be recognized here -though it was already late, and there was no one here anymore. The town's clinic was empty, and Author could hush up the stairs to the humble abode above.  
His target was at his wardrobe, changing out of his clothes. A smirk spread across his face, as he slowly advanced towards the man. He was silent, grabbing the edges of his cloak as he walked up behind his target.

He raised his arms, cloak spreading, and threw his arms around the neck of the man, earning a startled cry. Author nuzzled his face in his neck, giving a little nip.  
“Author! You _have_ to stop doing that!”, Edward giggled lightly, squirming as Author kept pressing kisses and nuzzled into his neck. “One day I'll scream and people will get concerned!”.  
“Screams from the clinic? I highly doubt anyone would be worried.”, Author hummed, chuckling as he nipped Edward's earlobe. Edward groaned, but still leaned back into Author, enjoying how he moved his arms down around his waist.  
“Just because you're royalty.”, Edward huffed, “You allow yourself everything! I'm just a humble doctor.”.  
“A humble doctor who gets _all_ of this king's body~”, Author purred, running his hands up along Edward's bare skin, feeling the softness beneath them. He made sure his lover got to eat well, and dress well. He needed people to know his lover was taken by someone very much caring, and very much influential.   
Plus, Author couldn't allow himself to get fat. He had to hide his body from the public. He wouldn't be the king, if his family had been different. 

His mother had died during birth, and he nearly with her. And while his father re-married, he hadn't been able to get a second child. At least, not a real one.  
Elyssa, the beautiful baby girl of the passed away queen, had died shortly after her mother. Instead, Issac was brought to the world.   
They were the same person, though. So Author -preferring his own chosen name- couldn't gain too much weight, or he couldn't hide his body easily enough.  
Though thankfully that didn't matter with Edward. Author had fallen in love with him quickly, and while he was the king, and could do whatever he liked, he couldn't be public about this relationship. He was expected to marry a woman, and have an heir. He could never publicly have Edward as his own.  
But behind closed doors, Edward was  _completely_ Author's, and Author was completely Edward's. And they did their hardest not to accidentally get Author pregnant. Not until Author was ready for it, and had a queen by his side.

“You're always such a tease.”, Edward complained, though as always light-heartedly, and turned around in Author's embrace. He happily pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Author's neck, making sure to be underneath the cloak, so he could run his hands through Author's hair.  
“What would you like today?”, Edward murmured, lips brushing together. He loved Author just how he was, and while he knew there were limitations with what they could do, he always let Author pick.  
“For now, I only feel like mouth and hands.”, Author replied softly. Edward hummed, nodding. He was always making sure Author was comfortable -he wanted him to be as happy as possible.

They shifted slightly, and soon, Author's clothes were falling to the floor. Author was always making sure he didn't wear anything fancy when he came here, nothing that was noticed being worn a bit wrinkly.  
“Why are you always so beautiful?”, Edward whined, though he smiled, as his fingers ran over Author's skin, tracing along the outlines of the trademark vitiligo spots. It was a trait most of the family carried, and one Author didn't want to let die out.  
“Oh hush it you.”, Author huffed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He captured Edward's lips in another kiss, nipping it as Edward pushed him lightly, leading him until Author's legs hit the bed.  
Author squeaked when he was pushed onto it, bouncing slightly, laughing lightly.  
“You idiot!”, he laughed, as Edward pushed and pulled him further onto the bed. Before his fingers ran over Author's feet, making the man squeal and kick his legs, laughing as he was tickled.

“St-o-op!”, Author laughed, shaking where he was laying, trying desperately to get away from Edward's assaulting touch. Edward just smirked, more than happy to hold down Author's ankles with one hand, and continue tickling with the other hand.  
Author was near screaming with laughter, squirming beneath Edward's touch. Edward was grinning and giggling along, stopping once he saw Author barely getting air from laughing so much.  
“Your laugh is just so cute, I _had_ to hear it.”, Edward hummed, giggling lightly, watching Author come down from his laughing and giggling madness, until he could breathe normally again. Edward settled on the bed between Author's legs in the meantime.

“You're an ass.”, Author complained, though he was smiling. Edward chuckled, helping Author out of the last of his clothes. He shifted slightly, pulling Author to the edge of the bed so his legs could dangle down, and his hips were right on the edge.  
Edward settled on the ground on his knees then, letting Author move his legs onto his back, before he kissed and nipped at his inner thighs.  
Author relaxed, shifting the blanket to rest beneath his head more like a pillow, making soft appreciative sounds as Edward kissed and sucked on his skin, covering his sensitive thighs in hickeys. They could only ever leave marks where they couldn't be seen, and there was likely Edward's favorite place to.

Author still gasped when Edward licked through his lips, the wet warmth always a strange but wonderful feeling. Little breaths and airy little moans left him as Edward kept licking, his tongue pressing against his clit, his teeth gently nipping at his lips.  
A startled moan left Author when Edward sucked on his clit, heels digging into Edward's back. It felt wonderful, and Edward had him moaning as he pushed his tongue into him, noisily eating him out.  
“Edward...”, Author whined, breathing heavily. “There's nothing better than your mouth, I swear to you. _Nothing_.”, he whimpered through his pleasure, clutching the sheets beneath him.   
Edward chuckled, pulling back to lightly blow on Author's wet cunt, making him squeak and hit his back with his feet, making Edward laugh lightly.  
“Come on Auth. I know you love this.”, Edward hummed, sucking briefly on his own fingers, before rubbing them over Author's slit, feeling him. Author whined in reply, blushing red, and gave no other reply. It made Edward chuckle, smiling as he slowly pushed a finger into Author, licking and playing with his clit.

Author was whimpering and moaning softly as Edward slowly moved his finger, soon adding a second one. Gently thrusting into Author, making sure he got used to it and enjoyed it.  
Though he also went back to sucking and nipping at Author's clit, making Author gasp and moan louder. Edward was very happy listening to Author, he loved hearing him happy and pleasured.  
He happily fucked Author with his fingers, pleasuring his clit meanwhile, until Author choked on his breath and came, clenching and twitching around Edward's fingers. Edward happily dragged it out, before slowly pulling his fingers out, leaning back and sucking them clean, as Author slowly got his breath back.  
“Up- Ed. Up.”, Author pat the bed, and Edward was quick to obey, climbing back on the bed and pulling Author up with him, making sure his love was comfortable.

“Thanks.”, Author murmured, nuzzling into Edward. He was really happy, he felt calm and relaxed, and he could never feel more loved than when he was in Edward's arms.  
“Of course, love. You've been pretty busy lately.”, Edward replied softly, gently playing with Author's hair. He knew he enjoyed that, and there was nothing he wanted more than to make him happy.  
“Yeah. I've been visited by a handful of princesses. Potential suitors.”, Author sighed. He didn't want to marry _anyone_. There was no one he loved more than Edward. And, whoever he married, he had to _trust_. They would _have_ to learn about his _real_ gender. No one but Edward, and the royal doctor, knew about it. His father had made _sure_ no one knew.  
It would be a struggle, all in all.  
“Anyone you like?”, Edward asked softly. He knew what Author was worried about, and he hoped he could help ease those worries at least a little bit.  
“Not really.. I might visit someone though. Old friend of mine. Maybe they can help.”, Author sighed, pressing himself against Edward. He really didn't want to, but there wasn't anything he could do.  
“Alright. I'll be here always, you know that.”, Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Author's head. Author hummed lightly in turn, nodding. He knew Edward would never betray him.

~

~

Author was running through the streets and alleys, trying more or less to stay out of the way of most people, because it was just so turned to the evening. But he just couldn't care, he was so frantic, and he needed help.

He near barrelled into the clinic, rushing up quickly to Edward, throwing himself in his arms.  
“They almost found out they almost found out-”, he was shaking, gasping as he clung to Edward, hood slightly slid down from his head.  
Edward was startled, nearly having been knocked over, but he was quick to wrap his arms around Author. He was glad there wasn't anyone around, so he could gently guide Author back and upstairs, so they could be alone.

Author was sobbing by the time they were upstairs, sitting on Edward's bed. Edward held him close, letting him rest in his lap and sob into his chest.  
“It's okay darling. I'm here. We're safe here, okay?”, he murmured soft reassurances to Author, rubbing his back and side, as he held him close. He'd hold him for as long as Author would need to be held, uncaring about anything else.  
When Author finally managed to calm down, Edward offered him something to clean his face with, which Author gladly did. He still sniffled, and he still kept holding onto Edward, but that was alright.  
“They know where you went, right?”, Edward asked softly, first of all. Because he couldn't just have a runaway-king here with him. He relaxed when Author nodded lightly -at least no one would come barging in searching for the king.

“Alright. Can you tell me what happened?”, Edward continued to ask, voice soft and gentle. He ran his hand through Author's hair, to help him stay calm and comfortable.  
“I.. I came back home yesterday.”, Author began, voice quiet and still a bit choked up. He had been away for nine days -counting one for the time it took to leave and come back.  
“M-my friend... she's- so, I've known Marilyn for.. for years now. She's really sweet, and her family's been friends with mine for a long time. She's- hopefully we can marry. I trust her.”, Author continued, and Edward hummed softly, nodding lightly.  
“That sounds great.”, he commented softly, because if Author found someone who he trusted and would marry, that was good.  
“Yeah, but- after I came back and- and today-”, Author clung tightly to Edward, pressing his face into his chest. “They nearly found out about my gender.”, he whimpered, and Edward barely understood.

“Okay. Okay, but, they didn't. They don't know you're... a female on the outside.”, Edward said softly. “No one knows about your body. No one would believe it without seeing it either. Your secret is still safe.”.  
Author sniffled, but nodded lightly. He was still safe, his secret was still safe, and he didn't need to worry. But he couldn't help it, he'd calm down eventually. He was just terrified of someone finding out.  
“Come on sweetheart. You have to go back to the castle, and I can't just leave the clinic empty either.”, Edward said softly, after a couple of minutes of silence passed between them.  
Author whined, very much not wanting to, but knowing he needed to go back. He shifted until he was straddling Edward, kissing him slow and lovingly. He just needed to make sure he was here with him, and loved him.

“I love you.”, Author said softly, and Edward smiled, pecking his lips.  
“I love you too.”, he replied softly, making Author smile softly in turn.  
“Now, no more time to waste. You have to get back.”, Edward gently pushed Author, until he moved to stand up, Edward standing up with him. Author still hugged Edward again, arms wrapping around his waist, kissing him again.  
“Once I'm married, we can finally have our child.”, he said softly, as Edward held him against himself again, unable to resist holding him. “They'll likely expect pregnancy quickly, after all.”.  
“I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father.”, Edward murmured. As much as he loved the thought of a family, of having a child, he knew he wouldn't be able to be there to help raise them.  
“We'll find a way, Edward. And if I have to force you into the role of royal doctor.”, Author huffed softly, holding Edward tighter. Edward had never wanted to, even though Author had offered him before. Maybe with a child, he'd accept, and come to the castle.

“Maybe. But that's still a good while away, love.”, Edward smiled, gently kissing Author again, before letting go. Author, regretfully, let go a moment after, stepping away.  
“Thank you, Ed. I'm glad I got you.”, Author smiled back, and, finally calm and reassured, he made his way out. He'd make sure no one would doubt him and his gender, and would figure out what to do with his relationship with Edward.

~

~

Author made sure Edward managed to get to his wedding. He made certain Edward had the perfect clothing to blend in, and had a story as to who he was if anyone dare ask.  
And just seeing Edward there made Author feel happy enough he didn't have to fake his smiles (too much). He was happy marrying his friend, unbothered by what other people thought.   
And if he and his friend-turned-wife didn't even touch while laying in the same bed that night, no one would ever know.

Author's solution for his relationship problem was rather simple, if a little unheard of. It wasn't rare for a king to have a mistress, but Author would much rather have a paramour. A male mistress, of course. No one could stop him from doing what he wanted anyways.  
He just had to talk with Edward about it, because he wanted him to feel comfortable with it. Plus, Edward would do better being the castle's doctor then, and he could just stay here with him.

When Author visited Edward pretty much the next night after, he didn't really _plan_ much on talking though. He found Edward already in bed, and he quietly dropped his cloak, shedding his clothes down to a shirt, before climbing into bed.  
“Mmh..?”, Edward shifted when he felt weight next to him, another person moving up behind him.  
“It's me.”, Author murmured, and Edward chuckled lightly, shifting so Author could cuddle up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his petite lover.  
“You're rather late.”, Edward mumbled, clearly having nearly slept already. Author only felt a little bad about that -it was worse not getting to simply sleep with him and enjoy a full night in the same bed.

“Busy day. New wife and all.”, Author chuckled lightly, Edward smiling lightly. He ran a hand through Author's hair, loving just holding him. At least, until Author shifted, moving Edward to lay on his back, and him on top of Edward.  
“I love you.”, Author murmured, kissing Edward softly, running his hands through Edward's hair, just needing to have him close to him, needing to be close.  
“I love you too.”, Edward replied just as quiet, laying a hand on the back of Author's neck, the other running over Author's back, until his hand touched bare skin, and he grabbed a handful of ass.

“You're looking for a wedding night, aren't you?”, Edward chuckled softly, barely able to speak between Author kissing him.  
“I _need_ to be close to you.”, Author replied softly, nodding, before he trailed kisses along his jaw, nipping the skin lightly. Edward hummed in turn, massaging Author's ass in his hand, feeling Author grind against him.  
“Alright baby. We can arrange that.”, Edward leaned his head to the side as Author got to his neck, licking his skin, before lightly biting into it, sucking a hickey into his skin. Edward could afford to sport one in a visible spot.

“I want you in the castle with me.”, Author murmured, shifting so he could move his hands up beneath Edward's shirt, happy when Edward arched his back so he could pull it up.  
“I know you don't want to give up your place here. But I need you. I want you. I want your child, and I want to carry it, and I want you there as their father.”, Author continued, pressing his face into Edward's neck, hands holding tightly onto Edward beneath him.  
“Sweetheart...”, Edward murmured, gently running his hand through Author's hair, pressing a kiss to his head. “How did you think of doing that?”.  
“Paramour.”, Author replied, shifting to look at Edward again. “No one can stop me. If others can have a mistress, I can have you.”.  
“Author, I...”  
“I know.”, Author pressed a chase kiss to Edward's lips. “We don't have to talk about it now. You don't have to decide immediately. I just want you, tonight. Please?”.

Edward smiled softly, running both hands along Author's sides. It was too much of a topic right now, especially since Author clearly just wanted to forget about life and relax.  
“Of course darling.”, he easily agreed, gently shifting until he could flip their positions, and Author laid beneath Edward. Author smiled, happy to kiss Edward again, arms wrapping around Edward's neck.

“My beautiful love. Too bad I can't see you.”, Edward murmured, pressing soft kisses to Author's face, until he was giggling lightly. Since he had already gone to bed, all candles were blown out, and there was no other light here. There was barely light coming inside through the window.  
“I don't need light. We won't have to leave the bed after all.”, Author hummed, happy he caught Edward's lips for another shared kiss. He loved kissing Edward, more than anything.  
“Alright alright.”, Edward chuckled, trailing kisses down along Author's neck, making sure to lightly suck and nibble on the sensitive skin, as his hands pushed up beneath his shirt. His hands gently cupped Author's breasts, small and barely noticeable.  
He gently kneaded them, his thumbs rubbing over his nipples. Edward continued trailing kisses along Author's body, until he could lick over a nipple, sealing his lips around it to suck.

Author gasped, a soft moan leaving him as Edward's hand played with his free nipple, gently squeezing and twisting it, a bit of tugging. Little whimpers left Author as Edward gently bit down, tugging on his nipple with his teeth.  
“Gorgeous.”, Edward murmured when he pulled away, gently blowing on the wet bud, making Author squeak. Edward knew Author liked it though, giving another pinch, before he pressed kisses to Author's chest and belly, making sure not to tickle him.  
“Edward..”, Author whined, and Edward chuckled, moving back up to kiss Author softly but deeply, making sure to take Author's breath away.  
“There there baby. I got you.”, Edward murmured, shifting to pull down his pants, before gently rubbing his fingers over Author's cunt, just lightly pushing to get between the libs, and feel his wetness.  
“I'll make sure you'll feel good, and forget all about everything. Everything but me.”, Edward pressed soft kisses to Author's temple, feeling how wet he was, rubbing his fingers over Author's clit.

“Ed please..”, Author whined, lightly tugging on Edward's hair, wanting him to hurry up. He was very clearly aroused and needy, and Edward didn't want to make him suffer for too long.  
“You don't have to wait any longer darling.”, Edward promised, kissing Author as he moved his hands away to instead slowly push into Author, making sure Author felt all of the love and care he felt for him.  
Author was breathing heavily when Edward gave him time to breathe, feeling him inside of him, clenching around him. It felt wonderful, he couldn't imagine anything better than having his lover with him.

“Please move..”, Author whimpered, arms wrapped tightly around Edward's neck. He was happy being beneath him, feeling safe and loved. There was no one he trusted as much as Edward.  
“Anything for you, love.”, Edward kissed Author again, as he began to slowly move at first, making sure Author felt good. Once he got Author used to it, and had him whining and whimpering for more, Edward picked up the pace.  
He was soon really fucking Author, thrusting in a steady rhythm into him, making Author gasp and moan openly for his lover. Author was never the loudest, but for Edward he was, happy to have him hear how much he loved him and what he was doing.  
Edward kissed and sucked on Author's neck, biting into the sensitive skin, making sure to stay low on his neck to make any mark easier to hide. Though he knew now that Author had a wife, he could have a mark or two show.

“I love you. I want to have a child with you. There's nothing that would make me happier.”, Edward murmured, kissing below Author's ear, planting a wonderful hickey there as he pounded into Author.  
“Yes- I love you- so much- please-”, Author was breathless from how he was getting fucked, fingers digging into Edward's back. It felt wonderful, and he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.  
“Please- please come inside of me!”, Author whined, high-pitched and desperate, making Edward chuckle and kiss him again, taking all his breath away. This wasn't the first time they fucked like this, but never without trying to stay safe. Using some sort of protection, coming outside of Author, such things. And they've certainly done well so far, since Author had never gotten pregnant.

Edward's thrust were quick and hard, and he was soon coming, biting his lip as he did. He moved a hand down so he could rub Author's clit, making sure Author came after him quickly.  
Author sobbed softly in pleasure as he came, clenching and twitching around Edward, nails digging into his skin. He was breathing heavily when he came down, chest heaving. They stayed still then, Edward pressing soft kisses to Author's face, carefully laying down and letting the two of them rest on their sides.  
“I love you.”, Edward murmured, gently running a hand through Author's hair.  
“I love you too.”, Author murmured in reply. He just wanted to fall asleep in Edward's arms, to be warm and loved and held. He loved being held by Edward, it always made him feel loved.  
“Please come to the castle with me. I need you.”, Author was nuzzled in Edward's chest, holding onto his shirt lightly. He really wanted him to be there with him, no matter what. He just hoped Edward would come.

“We'll talk about it when we've slept, okay?”, Edward replied softly. Author hummed softly in reply, nodding lightly. He couldn't let himself sleep though, because he needed to go back to the castle.   
He still enjoyed a couple of hours of sharing the same bed, staying next to his sleeping lover, playing with his hair, feeling him breathe, hearing his heartbeat. There was nothing he enjoyed more than being with Edward, and he hoped Edward would come to the castle with him.

~

~

Living in the castle instead of the town was strange, almost a dream-like state. Everything was rich, and fancy, and if Edward thought he had been treated well before, this was an extreme.  
Author made sure he was dressed just as fine as he himself was, that he got to eat the finest meals, and that _no one_ dare treat Edward badly. Because Author loved him, and he could let everyone know that finally.

And Author was so much happier as well. Every night, he was cuddled up with Edward, being held and loved and simply enjoying each other's presence. It didn't matter to Author he wasn't married to him. He didn't need marriage to love Edward.  
They were thinking about how to manage a pregnancy too, though. Author still didn't want anyone to know his gender, so it posed a problem. Both king and queen couldn't fall out for pregnancy and an “illness”, but it'd be impossible for Author to hide his late pregnancy.  
It took quite a bit of planning, but they came up with an idea. Something that would hopefully work at the very least, because if it didn't, then Author's gender would be known at least in the castle.

Author ate more, making sure he was healthy, and that his slowly growing belly could be attributed to getting more weight from eating. Marilyn was trying her hardest along to fake a pregnancy, stuffing her dress with fabric and wool to sort of match Author's belly.  
And once it got to a point Author was struggling to hide that his belly came from something other than weight, they were going on “vacation”. They left the castle, with all the personnel working there, and went to a “summer castle”, as it was usually called. Just Author, Marilyn and Edward.

They didn't need many people there. There was a handful of servants taking care of the castle, a cook or two, and that was it. Edward knew how to deliver a child, so he was ready for it.  
It was still a slight panic though. There was only Edward and Marilyn who could help Author, but they were prepared. Even though it was along time, and a lot of pain for Author, they were there, and ready.

And in the end, they were holding a beautiful pair of twins in their arms, and maybe Author was crying, and _maybe_ Edward was crying a little too, but, they were happy.  
More than just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be porn but plot sneaked in  
> whoops


End file.
